This proposal requests support for the 12th biennial meeting of the American Motility Society (AMS). Funds are requested to support the travel, accommodation and registration expenses for 15 young investigators who otherwise may not be able to afford to attend the meeting. Additionally, part of the funds will be used to provide partial travel support to 10 students or training fellows. The AMS is an international organization of about 400 scientists who share an interest in gastrointestinal (GI) motility research. The AMS meeting is unique in that it provides an opportunity for basic and clinical scientists alike to discuss their research related to GI motility in health and diseases. The meeting format will consist of symposia, workshops and state-of-the-art lectures. One of the most important features of the meeting is the presentation of the original data based on the research performed by the young investigators under the supervision of the established investigators. The original data will be presented in the form of oral and poster presentations spread over the three-day meeting. We will have about 40 oral presentations plus others in the form of posters. The symposia will revolve around the themes of the original data and other recently evolving concepts. Based on our previous experience, we expect a submission of about 200 abstracts. The abstracts submitted by the young investigators for the contest will be sorted out by an appropriate identification mark on the abstract submission form. The selection of abstracts for oral or poster presentations will be made by the Advisory Committee of investigators from different institutions with diverse basic and clinical research interests. The final selection of the awardees will be based on the originality and innovation of the subject matter, significant contribution of the research and clarity of presentation. Other factors such as financial hardship and minority issues will also be considered. We plan to issue 15 Young Investigator Awards and 10 Travel Awards.